User blog:Lwgph/Items where the two listed attributes are not the highest
Every item has two attributes listed. One would assume that those two attributes are the highest ones. It turns out that is not always the case. Hair *5 Untamed Heart has instead of *7 Elegant Nobleman has instead of *13 Scientist has instead of *46 Pretty Pony Tail has instead of *61 Iceworld Whisper has instead of *78 Wild has or instead of *95 Wheat Ears-Rare has instead of *100 Reind has instead of *115 Cheese Cake-Epic has instead of *127 Butterfly-Epic has or instead of *136 Higanbana has instead of *137 Geisha-Rare has instead of *140 Butterfly has instead of *166 Benevolence has instead of *173 Tiny Puff has instead of *178 Kids Show Host has instead of *180 Rock Girl-Purple has instead of *185 Ahoge-Black has instead of *186 Ahoge-Gold has or instead of *199 Silver Radiance has instead of *206 Beautiful Agent has instead of *255 Gourd Bells-Pink has or instead of *262 Wasteland Jewel-Gold has instead of *336 Black Storm has or instead of *353 Raspberry Ice has instead of *367 Future Girl-Green has instead of *451 Noble Lady has instead of *584 Dark Tomb has instead of *725 Princess Azhar has instead of Dress *3 Champagne has instead of *48 Teacher's Wardrobe-Blue has instead of *80 Star Sea has instead of *111 Memory of Youth has or instead of *120 Etherealness has instead of *148 Secret of Dandelion has or instead of *165 Bunny Girl has instead of *170 Nikki Mechanical has instead of *261 Luxury Bathrobe has instead of *263 Sukumizu has instead of *268 Yellow Bud has instead of Coat *10 Knit Vest-Pink has instead of *21 Music Academy-Ink has instead of *22 Music Academy-Blue has instead of *124 Cardigan has instead of Top *31 Journalist-Blue has instead of *32 Journalist-Green has instead of *78 Sexy Bad Girl-Top has instead of *201 Sleeveless Vest-Black has or instead of *202 Sleeveless Vest-Pink has or instead of *207 Little Bomb has instead of Bottom *9 Sakura Bud has instead of *10 Snow Bud has instead of *23 Gray Jeans has instead of *24 Cropped Jeans has instead of *25 Beige Pants has instead of *52 Coix Seed has instead of *53 Summer Frappe has instead of *137 Sweet Filling-Gray has or instead of *233 Retro Pink Gem has instead of Hosiery *12 G}} or instead of *14 [[Floral Kitten Tale has instead of *105 Fairy Tale has instead of *146 Starry Night has instead of *167 Butterfly Stockings has or instead of Shoes *75 Flower Fall-Epic has instead of *87 White Brocade Shoes has instead of *89 Maple Ninja has instead of *122 Leather High Heels-Purple has instead of *140 Joyful Bunny has or instead of *294 Over-knee Boots has instead of *301 Fallen Leaves has instead of *420 Model's Swagger has instead of Accessory *1 Bowknot Hairpin-Red has instead of *17 Guardian Time has instead of *64 Reading Glasses has instead of *72 Nurse Cap has instead of *73 Fish Love has instead of *74 Japanese Fan-Rhyme has instead of *93 Mystery Pendant has instead of *95 Full Bloom-Rare has instead of *96 Full Bloom-Epic has instead of *100 Oceanic Pearl has instead of *116 Enchanting Gloves has or instead of *126 Starsea Necklace has instead of *163 Red Cloak has instead of *248 Butterfly Joy has instead of *259 Black Pupil has or instead of *272 Wasteland Necklace has instead of *276 Clouds Folding Fan has instead of *317 Metal Bracelet has instead of *360 Tea Time-Red has instead of *388 Common Glasses-Black has instead of *403 Star-ring Earrings has instead of *410 Festival Atmosphere has instead of *476 Tribe Scarf has instead of Let me know if you find any more! Category:Blog posts